Kissing Booth
by unique-goddess
Summary: In which Sasuke is working the Kissing Booth. -NaruSasu- -oneshot-


**Kissing Booth**

* * *

"Don't forget, Sasuke! You're running the Kissing Booth with Gaara at the Festival!" Sakura yelled as Naruto and the raven left from practice, going in opposite directions. Kakashi had long since disappeared leaving behind only a few leaves and the young ninja had been chatting after lessons. It had been a long day of training and later on there would be a Festival. Sasuke and Gaara had both been nominated to be the Kissers at the Kissing Booth and Naruto was only slightly mad. How he had not gotten nominated to be a member of the kissing booth was beyond him. What part of those Uzumaki lips weren't kissable? Was it the faint taste of ramen or that irresistible Naruto taste? Psssh, it couldn't be either of those! It was obviously because there were only two slots for Kissers!

Gaara was a bit nervous because he still had yet to kiss anyone and Sasuke seemed indifferent about the whole situation. They couldn't _not _take the nominations seriously. All the fangirls had been a part of it. The fangirls … Kissing booth … do the math! Obvious Mr. Kissable-Uchiha would be their first choice. Now that Naruto thought about it, Sasuke _would_ be kissable. He had nice smooth, full—gak! What was he thinking? Sasuke would _never _kiss him!

Naruto laughed evilly as a plan formulated in his head. Slowly he laced his fingers and placed his hands behind his head. A large smile stretch across his lips, he had plans tonight. Sasuke wasn't going to be able to resist.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

**-| Later That Evening |-**

The Festival was packed. There were fangirls, regular girls, old people, and perverts all around and Naruto felt out of place. He had taken a rare shower and even brushed his teeth for over two minutes straight … twice! Naruto ran a hair through his naturally spiked hair and straightened his headband again. Walking up to where he figured the Kissing Booth was he fingered the money in his pocket.

'It was for charity,' Naruto reminded himself. Slowly, he rounded the tent and his blue eyes widened in horror. The line … was … so … looooooong!

A twinge of jealousy ripped through Naruto's stomach as he watched Sasuke kiss probably the hundredth fangirl that evening. Walking up, Naruto took his place at the very back of the line for Sasuke. He was disguised in his Sexy Jutsu but with clothes _on_. The girls around him grumbled when he got in line but nevertheless around sixteen more fangirls got in line after him.

Several kisses later, Naruto was finally up. He slipped his payment into the box next to the seats and glanced up at Gaara and Sasuke. Sasuke looked mad and Gaara just seemed disgusted. Giving a finger-wave and both of them, Naruto placed himself into the chair opposite. Before Sasuke was able to process his actions, Naruto smacked both of his hands on the raven's cheeks and kissed him.

Sasuke's whole body tensed under Naruto's lips and the kisser just smiled in response. The blonde slipped his hand upward into the ebony locks that he had always secretly wanted to touch. They were smooth and silky. Heavenly to withhold. Something warm and enticing flicked up against Naruto's bottom lip causing him to shiver with pleasure. Slowly, he opened his lips, allowing the raven access to his wet cavern. A small battle between tongues commenced within Naruto's mouth and soon he gave up trying. Sasuke was given complete access to Naruto's warmth and he wasn't one to object entrance. On hand traveled and swirled circles on the other's back and another was petting those beautiful golden locks.

Feeling feisty, Naruto bit onto Sasuke's tongue, causing the boy to gasp in pleasurable pain. Smirking evilly, Naruto was given the ability to take dominance in the kiss. He explored every possible crevice inside stealing a moan or two from the kissee.

Soon the two had to surface for a gulp of oxygen. Glancing about, Naruto noticed the gaping looks he (well to them, she) was getting. Blushing furiously, he stood up and straightened his clothes. He had decided to wear another color besides orange, thinking it would be totally obvious who he was if he wore his signature color. Taking a peek down at Sasuke, Naruto took notice of the slight blush on the boy's face.

Grinning with success, the blonde bent down and whispered, "See ya later, teme," into Sasuke's ear.


End file.
